Version 1.5
Version 1.5 is the 9th version of Granny and one of the biggest ones. It's the first update that added a secondary antagonist. It was added on August 22, 2018 and released to PC on November 20th, 2018 as Version 1.0. Description * More places to explore. * Now there is a second way to escape from Granny's house. * Added "Practise" difficulty. * More useful items to find. * Granny is now knocked out for a little longer when she gets shot with the shotgun. * Granny now has a pet. * Fixed some bugs. Added or Removed: Version 1.5'' ''introduced a few things: * Practice Mode: Granny is not home, the Spider and the Unstable Flooring are the only threats. * The Spider: The Spider is the new secondary antagonist, being Granny's pet. It will actually send you to the next day if it catches you, like Granny. * The Special Room: This is a new room in the Attic of Granny's House that is home to the Spider. Only accessible by the Special Key. Once the Player enters the room, the Spider will be activated. * The Bookshelf Room: This is a new room where the Book can be placed to reveal the Slendrina's Mom easter egg. * The Shotgun knocks Granny out for a bit longer now. * Fixed some glitches. * Now the Car can be used as an escape method. * New items that are use for the Car to escape: Car Battery, Engine Part, Spark Plug, Gasoline Can, and Wrench. * Added a new opening cutscene (PC version only) * The Flashlight: it can be used to illuminate the house, it will always spawn on the Player's bedside table in the Starting Bedroom. (PC version only) * The writing for the days is different (PC version only). Removed things: * The Brick Wall in the Garage that says "You Cannot Escape!" was removed and replaced with a breakable wall because the Car can be used to escape. * The Padlock Code was entirely removed on Easy Mode, as it would have no effect if the Player escapes with the Car. Item Locations This was possibly the biggest update with regards to changes in item locations. Almost every item had a change in every preset. New items introduced also added to this. Some examples are: * Preset 2: Cutting Pliers from Well in 1.4 to Secret Area Entrance Table in 1.5. * Preset 5: Weapon Key from Safe in 1.4 to Bedroom 2- Right Drawer in 1.5. * Preset 5: Master Key from Playhouse in 1.4 to Microwave in 1.5. Most of the changes in old items were done in order to make obtaining those items easier and so that the new items for the Car could spawn in their place. In this update, generally the item locations were easier for Main Door Escaping Procedure players. Mainly, this was demonstrated in the selection of items in the Special Room Locker, as three of those items were only required for the Car Escaping Procedure and the other two were keys which were needed for both escape methods and thus the Car Escaping Procedure requires more work. The Playhouse Key was moved here from the Safe in 1.4 & the Padlock Key was moved here from the Jail Ventilator. It is unknown why DVloper had not placed any Main Door Escaping Procedure items e.g. the Master Key in this room, which would make the game fairer. Gallery 1.5.png|The Spider. Screenshot_20180825-164931.png|The Special Room. Screenshot_20180823-202627.png|The Special Key. Grannypractise.png|The Practice difficulty. Granny Sparg Plug.png|the Spark Plug GrannyEnginePart.png|Engine Part GrannyGasoline.png|Gasoline Can GrannyCarBattery.png|Car Battery Granny Wench.png|Wrench Granny-bookshelfroom1.PNG|Bookshelf Room Granny-bookshelflever2.png|Bookshelf Lever Granny-bookshelf1.png|Bookshelf GrannyBook.png|Book 20180826 034919.png|Special Lock Special Door.png|Special Door Category:Version 1.5 Category:Updates